1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a self-timer device for a photographic camera of the type informing the photographer of the operating state thereof by a sound and more particularly to a self-timer device which produces the sound in different degrees of loudness or volume according to the varying distance between the camera and an object to be photographed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known various kinds of cameras which inform the camera user with a sound that a self-timer is in operation. However, since all these cameras have a fixed loudness or volume of sound produced from a sound emitting element, the sound is hardly audible when the distance between the camera and the user of the camera (or an object to be photographed in this instance) increases. This problem may be solved by making the loudness or volume of sound sufficiently great to make it audible at a relatively long distance. Such an arrangement, however, not only tends to become a nuisance to people around the camera but makes it difficult to take a natural picture since such a loud sound draws the attention of people to the user making him or her uneasy.
To solve these problems, there has been proposed a switch arrangement to vary the volume or loudness of sound produced from a sound emitting element. However, since this arrangement necessitates a switching operation, it cannot be considered a satisfactory solution because of the possibility of failing to perform the switching operation.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved self-timer device for a camera which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self-timer device for a camera in which the loudness or volume of sound coming from a sound emitting element heard at the position of the object to be photographed is shifted to a suitable volume or loudness in response to the focusing operation of the camera.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a self-timer device for a camera in which the volume or loudness of sound coming from a sound emitting element heard at the position of the object to be photographed is adjusted to a suitable value by means of a distance measurement signal of the camera automatic focusing device.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a display device for a camera in which the volume or loudness of sound produced by a sound emitting element is controlled according to the distance between a photo-taking lens and an object to be photographed; and, when the distance to the object exceeds a certain given limit, the sound emission is stopped and, at the same time, a light emitting element is actuated to visually indicate a self-timer operation.
These and further objects and features of the invention will beccme apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings: